Ghostly Vengeance
by Elephi245
Summary: Amity Park is crawling with ghosts. Luckily for its citizens, Danny Phantom is always there to kick some butt, but what will become of Team Phantom when S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha Romanoff stops by asking for their help? Only chaos can ensue, and when an old foe resurfaces, Danny will need to team up with earth's mightiest heroes to put a stop to his ghostly vengeance.
1. Of Newspapers and Newton's Laws

**Welcome, Fan-Fiction readers, to my very first posting of Fan-Fiction that will be posted on this place! Heh heh, Ninja Turtles reference. Anyway, this chapter is going to be the shortest thing I write. Ever. Seriously, I don't know why this is so short. So now, I present, the first chapter of...**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
A Danny Phantom and Avengers Crossover  
By Elephi245**

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, I would appreciate it if you paid attention in class. Perhaps distractions like what's going on with..." Lancer looked over Danny's shoulder at the newspaper article on his desk, " 'New York City's Extraterrestrial Attack' could contribute to your GPA of 82%?"

"Err, sorry, Mr. Lancer," Danny responded, "I-"

"Mr. Lancer," Sam cut in, "don't you think that as a science teacher, that we should be focusing on the extraterrestrial attack on New York City? That is, seeing that this recent attack proves that life on other planets and galaxies exists?"

"Though I appreciate your conclusion drawn, Miss Manson, I'm afraid that this does not pertain to the properties of Newton's 3rd Law," he replied sternly, "Now who can answer my-"

"-but Mr. Lancer!" she shouted out, grabbing the newspaper off of Danny's desk, "With the recent discoveries that Tony Stark has made, and the developments in his Iron Man suit, this would apply perfectly well to his 3rd law of how for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction!" she frantically waved his finger at the picture of Iron Man.

"I know perfectly well that the recent New York City attack did apply many of Newton's Laws, but the question is, can you name them all?" Lancer glared, "Let's get back on track, people-"

A series of shouts and angry arguments erupted from Mr. Lancer's classroom, indicating that the recent events of New York City had caused an uproar.

"HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE, ENOUGH!" Mr. Lancer screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped, and Lancer recovered hoarsely, "I will hear no more of this talk of The Avengers or New York City! Miss Manson and Mr. Fenton, see me after class for your detention slips! Everybody else-"

RIIIIIIIIIING!

"-class dismissed!"

* * *

**Yeahhh...Like I said. Very, very short. If you check out my account, you know that I ship Amethyst Ocean, so prepare for some awkward teenage detention conversations...Mwahaha. Until then, Elephi245, out.**


	2. Bus Driving and Stalking Vehicles

**Welcome back, Midgardians. Thank you for the reviews and favorites for those of you who did, and for those of you who didn't...DONNIE!**

**Donnie: What?**

**Me: Can I borrow your Naginata?**

**Donnie: No.**

**Ugh, you know those Ninja Turtles. So stubborn. Next time, I'll ask Leo. Wait...Raph. Yeah, he'll let me borrow his sai. Heh heh. Anyway, let's get back on track. Be sure to review, follow, and favorite my story! I don't know if I'm going to be forcing myself into a weekly/daily schedule or not, so I can't promise anything right now. I'm working on 4 Fan-Fictions at a time due to the fact that I'm just that crazy-I meant creative! I meant creative. Okay, it seems that I've failed to disregard something, so I'll put it right here.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a mountain surrounded by stars, a castle, or a blob of orange goo? Nope, I don't. I'm not lying. You can't see me, but you get the point. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon, The Avengers belongs to Marvel and Disney, and both belong to Viacom (Paramount is a Viacom company).**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 2**

* * *

"You are to put these books back on the shelves in accordance with the Dewey decimal system and see me for more work when you've finished," the librarian droned, peering at Danny and Sam over her glasses.

The two stared at the carts with books piled galore. Danny began pushing a cart with all the force in his body. Sam, however, refused to move, folding her arms against her chest.

"C'mon, Sam," Danny encouraged, "The sooner we get this done-"

"Lemme guess. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get more work to slave away at the expense of Mr. Lancer? The sooner we get this done the sooner I'm stuck hearing you complain about the extra work we're assigned?" she argued.

"Geez, what crawled up your butt?" he asked rhetorically.

"What's crawled up my butt is the idea that I'm stuck here while I could be browsing the Skulk and Lurk because I decided ONCE AGAIN to save yourbehind just because you weren't paying attention!" Sam glared, pressing her finger at Danny's chest with her enunciation of the last few words, "This is the third time this month, Danny! I can't have this on my permanent record if I want to get into a good college!"

"Oh please, Sam, you're overreacting!" he rolled his eyes.

"No Danny, I think that you're under-reacting!" she shouted, to which the librarian turned around.

"Shhhh!" she held a finger up to her dry, cracked lips.

"Oh, there's no one else in here!" Sam whisper-shouted back to the librarian.

"All I'm saying is that we're in our sophomore year of high school! I'm thinking about going into the criminal lab sciences, Tucker's been applying for Ivy Leagues to get a degree in advanced computer and technology sciences, and Jazz! Jazz has been preparing for college since shewas in hersophomore year, probably earlier!"

"So how exactly does this pertain to putting library books on a shelf?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, Danny," Sam replied, this time with a more calm voice, "We're coming around on our last few weeks of the school year, after this it's all about deciding what you wanna be for the rest of your life, and the year after that, we're taking tests and applying for colleges, and saying goodbye, knowing we won't see each other for who knows how long! You've gotta decide what you wanna do, because Danny Phantom doesn't charge money for defending Amity Park, and I'm not always gonna be there to back you up! So next time, there won't be a next time!"

"Shhh!" the librarian widened her eyes in annoyance again.

"Oh 'Shhh!' yourself!" she snapped, and turned to Danny once again, "Just...take the red cart, I'll take the blue one."

* * *

The familiar clicking of men's dress shoes echoed throughout the halls of Casper High. Mr. Lancer opened the doors to the library and walked up to the snoozing librarian.

"Rosalinda?" he rang the bell at the desk, "Rosalinda!"

"Wha?" she snorted, now awake, "Oh, hello Jeremiah!"

"Where are the students who are serving detention?"

"I believe they're in the back, dear," she yawned, "Now if you excuse me, I was having the most delightful dream about a marshmallow peep and a rotisserie chicken.." and with that, she drifted off again.

"Rosalinda, I-"

"Why hello there, my sultry, poultry friend..."

"Oh, I give up," he massaged his head with his index and middle finger, "Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson?"

Lancer walked into the biography section of the library. What he did not expect to find was Sam asleep, sitting on the floor, her head resting on Danny's shoulder, who was also asleep.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat.

Sam jumped, realizing how she was snuggled up next to Danny, and nudged him.

"What?" he mumbled, his eyes drifting open, snapping awake at the sight of Mr. Lancer.

"Your time is up, luckily you've managed to complete all the re-shelving necessary, but perhaps next time I should separate the boyfriend and girlfriend into separate detention sessions, hmmm?" Lancer raised an eyebrow.

"With all do respect Mr. Lancer, we are not together," Sam held her hands in front of her in denial.

"Very well, but nonetheless, I would suggest you leave now before I assign more work to you," he said sternly.

Danny and Sam rushed out of the library, heading for their lockers.

Lancer chuckled, "A blooming romance if I ever saw one."

* * *

"What was with you today?" Danny asked, breaking the silence on the walk home, "Hitting me with all that deciding your future crap? Did Jazz set you up?"

"No, I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"...just...worried, okay? There, I said it! Big whoop, the Goth chick has feelings!" Sam admitted quickly.

"Why are you worried about me?" Danny asked, "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself!"

"Danny, maybe you can take care of yourself with ghost powers, but think about what would happen if an incident like the Disasteroid happened again, but this time, you couldn't get your powers back? What would you do then?" she questioned.

"Well...I..."

"You..."

"I guess I'd...find someone to stay with..." Danny answered awkwardly, "Like my parents or my sister or Tucker, or...you."

"Ummm..." cue the awkward, crimson-faced glance, "Look, all I'm saying is that it's come to the point where you seem to rely on your ghost powers too much."

"What? I do not!" he replied defensively.

"Okay, a you're a bus driver and Vlad comes and blasts a pothole in the road. The entire bus flips over on its top, and is about to hit an old lady driving her lemon that can't go any faster. What do you do?" she hit him with a scenario.

"Easy," Danny shrugged, "I'd use my ghost powers to faze through the bus and lift it up-"

Sam smirked and crossed her arms.

"So maybe I do rely on my powers too much, so what?" he said, "I'm not becoming a bus driver anytime soon."

"Just think about it, okay?" she stopped at her front door, "I gotta go, my mom and dad are gonna freak when they find out that I-"

"Samantha Manson!" Pamela Manson's silhouette formed along the sidewalk as her figure stood in the doorway, "I would recommend getting in here right now, young lady! We're going to discuss your recent behavior!"

"-stayed after school to serve detention," she finished her sentence, frowning as her mother grabbed her by the wrist. Pamela turned to Danny angrily, "Goodbye, Daniel!"

"Err, bye Mrs. Manson," he waved awkwardly as the door slammed shut, "Ugh, what am I gonna do with my life?"

As he walked away from Sam's doorstep, a sleek, black car pulled forward, trailing him slowly.

"How's the recon going, agent Romanoff?" a voice came from the radio.

"Fine," the said agent replied, "he seems to have a fondness for that Goth girl, but I'm still looking into it."

"Excellent," the voice from the radio said again, "when you think you've gathered enough information about him, let me know, we'll send in agent Barton or agent Hill-"

"Tell Barton and Hill that their assistance isn't needed here," she cut him off, "I've got the situation under control. For now, I think I'll apply for a...substitute teacher job to keep me busy..."

* * *

**Oooh, plot twist! I guess you'll have to wait and find out. Remember to review, favorite, and follow! Especially review, as of July 1, 2013, at approximately 9:14AM on the east coast, I have no reviews on my first chapter. Until then, Elephi245, out.**


	3. New York Isn't That Far Away

**Hello Phans (pun intended), and welcome back to my story. In this chapter, we will finally see an Avenger, though it might not seem like it at first. However, if you put 2 and 2 together you should be able to realize that it is her. So, I'll stop the author's note here and I hope you enjoy my next installment of-**

**Donnie: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Donnie: You forgot the disclaimer!**

**Oh, yeah. Thank you, Donnie. Ahem...**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much it would cater to my heart's desire, I do not own Danny Phantom or The Avengers.**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 3**

* * *

Even at the sound of a bell, the nervous chatter throughout the classroom seemed to continue talking at their own expense. There was no teacher, and certainly a delay in the lesson that day. That is, until all laughter and giggling seemed to cease, all heads turned to the doorway as clicking heels echoed throughout the room, but these shoes did not belong to Mr. Lancer. Instead, they belonged to a woman with dark red hair, who donned a navy blue dress with a black cotton jacket pulled over it, a pair of gray leggings, square glasses, and black boots. She was holding a clipboard and her curly hair was pushed back by a black, stretchy headband.

"My name is Miss Etcherson, and I'll be your substitute while Mr. Lancer's gone," she turned around and wrote her name on the whiteboard in the top-left corner. Dash smirked, spitting a spitball at the back of her head, but she turned around, catching it between her fingers quickly, and casually brushing it into the trash can, she gave a satisfactory smile, "Any questions?"

The class's eyes widened in horror, all shaking their heads no. No one, teacher or student, not even Mr. Lancer, had ever mastered catching, let alone avoiding, Dash's famous spitballs.

"Good," Miss Etcherson said, "Now your teacher, Mr. Lancer, couldn't make it this morning. Why, I have no idea, on account of they called me in on such short notice."

Somewhere in a supply closet of Casper High, a severely out-of-shape teacher was gagged and tied up, struggling to free himself.

"So, since he left me no lesson plans, I've decided to whip up a PowerPoint and give you a mini lesson. Now, seeing as you all seem bored out of your mind with the classic properties of-"

She stared at the words scribbled sloppily across the board.

"-Isaac Newton's 3 Laws of Motion, because believe it or not, I was once a student, too. So today I'm going to put a twist on science class, and keep up with the current events of science," she said, and grabbed a remote, turning on the projector. She took the pointer and slapped it on her desk, jolting everyone out of their stupor, "Who can tell me about New York City?"

Paulina raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Some of the world's greatest fashion companies hold their headquarters there!" she anticipated excitedly.

"Okay, how about some of the more physical features of the area?" Miss Etcherson asked, "Anybody?"

Sam raised her hand.

"It's the home of the Statue of Liberty, which was dedicated on October 28, 1886, and designed as a national monument in 1924," she informed.

"That's more like it, now does anyone know about Central Park?"

Surprisingly enough, Danny raised his hand.

"Yes?" the substitute's lips curled up into a smile, "In the red and white shirt."

"It's located in the center of Manhattan, it was opened in 1857, and expands as large as 778 acres," he said confidently.

"Correct!" she pointed to him.

"Where did that come from?" Sam asked, leaning in towards Danny.

"You told me that I had to start thinking about my future, so...I did," he smiled sheepishly.

She could feel her face reddening awkwardly, to which she hated herself for, but their moment was cut short by Miss Etcherson.

"Hey, you two, in the back! Make out in another class, okay?" she said jokingly.

The class laughed, and Sam and Danny leaned back into their seats.

"Of course, Manson has a point, Fenton," Etcherson said, looking down at her clipboard and checking the names, "Where did you find that information? I find it intriguing that a 16-year-old boy knows this!"

"Err, well, I read it in an article I found online about New York City and the extraterrestrial attack," he confessed.

She smiled, "And that's where we're gonna start off today! Now, I know that this isn't something that you've all been assigned as a lesson, but I would like you to take notes. This is something that's happening today, in your world, that impacts you, so I wanna see you guys writing!" Etcherson took the remote and showed the next slide, "Who can tell me who this is?"

On emphasis of the word this, she once again slapped her pointer against the screen at a picture of a man with dark hair and a goatee, he had a glowing orb on his chest. Tucker's hand immediately shot into the air.

"Foley!" she pointed to.

"That's Tony Stark!" he squealed, "He's the creator of the Iron Man suit, made out of titanium alloy! It was created when Stark was captured to build a lethal weapon!"

"Not to mention he's got some smokin' hot babes to keep 'im company!" Dash shouted out, causing the rest of the jocks to snort.

"Excellent job, Foley," Etcherson acknowledged, then proceeded to Dash, "Baxter, while your friends may find your immaturity amusing, I do not," she grabbed a bright yellow notepad and a stamp, scribbling on the top sheet, "because while Mr. Lancer continues to use your athletic achievements as excuses to stay out of trouble, the only excuse you'll get from me is an excuse from football practice to serve detention."

She ripped the sheet off the notepad and stapled it to the wrist collar of Dash's Letterman jacket.

"Just to make sure that you don't forget," she raised an eyebrow, giving off an I'm-onto-you expression, "Let's move on!"

* * *

The rest of the class was spent taking notes on the New York City extraterrestrial attack and the group known as The Avengers, and for the first time in Mr. Lancer's class, no one was staring at the clock. Miss Etcherson finished her presentation a minute before the bell, which was a first for many.

"Any last questions?" she asked, "Okay then, I'm not permitted to assign homework, but I encourage you all to research this. Remember, this is your world! How will this attack affect you? Be sure to think about it."

With that, the bell rang.

"Wow, I think that was probably the best class yet," Sam said.

As they headed off for the next class, Danny, Sam, and Tucker heard a series of comments on the recent class.

"She was so weird!" Paulina whined, "When she caught me applying my foundation in class, she took my compact and snapped it in half!"

"She stapled a detention slip to my Letterman jacket! This isn't easy to replace, and now thanks to her, It's got holes in the wrist!" Dash ranted to his friends, "You know who has tags? DOGS! Do I look like a dog to you?!"

"You really wanna answer that question, Dash?" Sam mumbled.

"What was that, Manson?" Dash turned to her.

"Oh, nothing," she replied aloofly.

"You better 'fess up, Manson, or I might have to beat it out of you!" he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Just back off, Dash," Danny stood in front of Sam.

"Aww...is FenTURD defending his girlfriend?" Dash taunted.

"He's not my boyfriend," she folded her arms across her chest, and grabbed Danny's wrist, "Don't stoop to his level," she said under her breath, and proceeded to say more loudly, "the oxygen levels drop."

"That's it, Manson, you're dead!" Dash lunged towards Sam, throwing a fist, that Danny caught.

"Seriously, Dash! Back off!"

"No way, Fenton, you're FenTOAST!"

"You and what toaster?"

"Ahem!"

A familiar, raspy voice filled the hallway, pushing through the crowd of students that had formed around Danny and Dash.

"That's quite enough out of the both of you!" she narrowed her eyes, "Mr. Baxter, don't make me extend the amount of time you serve detention. As for you two..." she turned to Danny and Sam, "Come with me, you as well, Mr. Foley. Nothing else to see, people! Move along to your next class!"

As the three were led down the hall, Danny felt Sam lean towards him.

"I'm in deep enough crap already, if I get into anymore trouble with you, I have a feeling that my parents have that restraining order to reinstate," she mumbled.

"Just calm down, you're cutting off the circulation to my hand," he reassured her.

"Please, sit," Miss Etcherson gestured to the couch as she opened the door and tucked the key on her belt, "I'll be right back."

With that, she closed the door behind her and went into another door. Tucker turned to Danny and Sam.

"Since when did you two start getting so protective of each other?" he asked.

"Tucker, not now," Danny frowned, "She just..."

"I...did it out of instinct," she made up an excuse.

"Well, I think that you two-"

The door opened again, and Miss Etcherson had come back in the room, but she looked different. She was wearing a deep green tank top and a tan leather jacket. She had swapped out leggings for a pair of skinny jeans, and she wore boots and a belt. She had gotten rid of her glasses, and her curly hair was now down. She was holding a large, thick disc in her hand and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"Sorry for any confusion, but I couldn't find any other way to talk to you three in private," she explained, "My real name is Natasha Romanoff, and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D., the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I was sent here to go undercover to talk to you three. Don't worry, Jeremiah Lancer is okay, he's just going to be a little bit dazed when he wakes back up."

"We're not worried," Danny, Sam, and Tucker answered in unison.

"Look, this is great and all, but I think that you've got the wrong guy, you don't want anything with a normal kid," Danny cut in.

"Well then, it's a good thing I came to you then, Danny," Natasha said, "because S.H.I.E.L.D. knows your secret identity, we know you're Danny Phantom."

* * *

**Cue the dramatic music! Yes, well, I hope this will keep you occupied, because right now, I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block on the 5th chapter and I have to finish it if I want to do these every day. Chances are, you can expect 2 chapters a week. On what days? I have no idea. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll get back with the next chapter soon, and believe me, it's gotta be good when Tony Stark makes an appearance. Oh yeah, and a poll is up on my account for what Fan-Fiction I should post next! Be sure to vote! Until then, Elephi245, out.**


	4. Don't Mess With an Assassin on a Mission

**Hey guys, I'm back for another installment. I'm sorry about the last few days, I've had a bit of writer's block on the chapter after this one. This is why I like to stay ahead by two chapters, but you can see how well that worked out. Anyway, I actually had a bit of panic also. My email wasn't working because my dad set it up on a kids account on AOL. I thought he had purposely blocked it because at the time my parents didn't know about my account. This compelled me to bring out my inner pussy and delete this story, which caused me to lose all of my followers and favorites from before. If anyone who had followed or favorite this story before is reading this, please be ever so kind and follow or favorite it again. Thank you. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story does not belong to me. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. The Avengers or any other mention of any characters from the Marvel universe belongs to Marvel, Disney, Columbia Pictures, or Sony.**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 4**

* * *

"I'm sorry...come again?" Danny blinked.

"There's no use hiding it, Danny," Natasha said, "Look, we don't want any trouble, but other people do."

She slid the disc to the middle of the desk and pressed a button on it. The disc fluttered on, and a logo for S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up in a holographic image, spinning around.

"Welcome, agent Romanoff," the voice of an Englishman spoke, "I'm afraid I'm going to need your password to log you into S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. Mr. Stark requests that I ask you this at the most inopportune of times for his personal amusement. Would you like the hint?"

"Hello, J.A.R.V.I.S., it's nice to see you, too," Natasha sighed, "Please give me the hint."

"Very well, Miss Romanoff," J.A.R.V.I.S. said, "The password hint is 'That's what Pepper Potts said!'"

"Oh jeez," she frowned exasperatedly, "Tony Stark is hot..."

"I'm afraid that's not the entire password, Miss Romanoff," he denied.

"...hotter than a pancake on a griddle."

Tucker burst out laughing, Danny clapped his hand over his mouth, and Sam held back a laugh.

"Logging into S.H.I.E.L.D. tech," J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed, "Welcome back."

"Yeah, yeah, put me on a conference call with Nick Fury," Natasha fumed, embarrassed at Tony's password change, "and send Stark a message that I always have those photos of that night he got drunk in Central Park to send to Pepper Potts. I think she'll appreciate that he'd taken a sudden liking to ducks that night."

"Requesting conference call with director Fury," J.A.R.V.I.S. informed.

"Gonna kill that man," Natasha mumbled to herself.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D.'s consent first, I assume?" a voice came from the disc, this time different.

On the screen appeared a large, African-American man with an eyepatch. He wore a black leather trench coat and a serious expression on his face.

"Hello, director Fury," Natasha greeted indifferently.

"How's the progress coming with ghost boy?" he questioned.

"Turn around," she smirked.

Fury did so, and saw the faces of Danny, Sam, and Tucker staring with a blank expression.

"So this is the famous Inviso-Bill," Fury studied Danny, "I thought you'd be taller and older...and maybe not as much of a toothpick..."

"Hey!" Danny stared at his arm muscles in self-consciousness, "...I thought the ghost hunting would've payed off by now..."

"You check?" Sam stared at him disapprovingly.

"Like you don't check your-"

"Do _not _finish that sentence. EVER."

"Let's stay on topic," Nick Fury interrupted, and a video clip of Iron Man and a large, green, and muscular monster in what looked to be a beaten down New York City appeared, "These are two of the top leading scientists in the world."

"Are you kidding me?" Tucker raised an eyebrow, "I bet the green guy can't even make out a sentence!"

"I'll have you know, Foley, that that man is also very angry in this clip," Fury pointed out, "We believe it to be because someone got the last cool ranch Doritos taco in the break room."

Tucker swallowed nervously, tugging at his shirt collar, "...but I only like the nacho cheese flavored ones..."

"Along with them we also have a super-soldier from the 1940s, an Asgardian demi-god, and a guy who can shoot arrows really well," he said.

"I think that agent Barton deserves a little more credit than 'the guy who can shoot arrows really well'," Natasha piped up.

"I think that I should continue filling them in, agent Romanoff," he argued back, "You are also in the midst of one of them. Agent Romanoff is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top spies. Together, these 6 form the legendary team known as The Avengers."

_"Weeeee are the champions! My freh-hends! Deh-neh-neh!"_

"STAAAAARRRRRRRK!" Nick Fury shouted over the noise, "J.A.R.V.I.S., what in God's name is he doing?! Get us back our audio!"

"I'm afraid that I can't do so, director Fury," he answered back, "My PA System is being overridden right now as we sp-"

"Take it in, Tashie, 'cause this is what you get!" a voice came on over the PA system; it belonged to Tony Stark, who happened to be playing a slide-show with some disturbed pictures on a loop, "That'll teach ya to blackmail ME! That's right, take it all in because-"

"STARK! WE'VE GOT VIRGIN EYES IN THE ROOM, TURN THE SLIDE SHOW OFF!" Natasha cupped her hands around her ears.

Silence, and an awkward apology from Tony via loudspeaker.

"Whoops, I didn't realize you were on a conference call...so...see ya, Tashie!"

More silence.

"I know I said I always wanted to see Tony Stark up close and in person, but that was way too personal!" Tucker said.

"Hold on!" Danny stopped her, "...How are you so sure we're all virgins?"

"Oh dear God, Danny..." Sam face-palmed.

"Well," Natasha shrugged, "unless you want me to assume that you and your friend Sam, here-"

"NO!"

"Exactly," she held her finger up in the air.

"Back to the subject," Nick finally finished, "We need you to come into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier for something, we think that you could be of use to us."

"Err...that's great and all, but I don't think I'm really that interested," Danny said.

"Lemme put it this way," Natasha smirked, "You come with me or I can slip into the morning announcements that you got more detention because you and Sam were caught kissing in the back of the classroom this morning."

"Okay, where do I sign?"

* * *

**Yeah, this was written to be more funny than adventurous, so there you go. Leave a review, favorite, and follow my story, and vote on which FanFiction you'd like me to post next on my account page. I've also got a game called Link Roulette up on my page right now, and it's got a new topic every month. Be sure to check out how to play and I'll see you guys later! Elephi245, out.**


	5. Boys and Girls, Welcome to SHIELD

**Hello, fellow nerds! I'm back-**

**Everyone who's followed my story: Where the hell have you been?!**

**Okay, okay! Relax! I was simply in the midst of a bit of writer's block for the chapter after this, but fret not! I now am to be motivated since I have over 1,000 views! Thank you all so much for the support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! In this, we are introduced to a majority of The Avengers, and we also get a glimpse of agents Coulson and Hill, and in case you don't know, ABC will be premiering an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV show where Phil is alive, so just follow whatever logic they happen to put out in there. Also, in case you guys didn't know even though I've stressed it enough, VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! I have a poll up on my account for what Fan-Fiction I should post next, and I want to give the power to the people. so far there are only 2 votes (Thank you, Sonochu and Snowleopard0), and if you don't vote I'll pick out of those choices, so again, VOTE! Alright, let's get started!**

**Thor: Yes! On with this story! Your trivial talk bores me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Avengers. All rights go to their respectful owners. Aren't you tired of these by now?**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 5**

* * *

The three sat awkwardly in the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, watching the skies. Natasha sat back in her chair, relaxed, while Tucker took advantage of the free shrimp cocktail. Danny and Sam, however, sat awkwardly, not looking at each other, not even bothering to look in the other's direction. They unloaded themselves from the jet and stood on the platform. Natasha led them to a loading area and stopped.

"Boys and girls, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.!" she scanned her eye and the doors to S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier opened.

Tucker dropped to his knees, his mouth gaping. Sam shot him an awkward stare.

"Umm, are you _crying_?" she asked.

Tucker whipped his head around.

"Don't ruin this for me, Sam!" he snapped at her, "Enchanting...truly enchanting..."

"I think that I'm gonna puke from the love fest, Tucker. You look like you're about to make out with the computer screen," Danny said, making a gagging motion at him, "Is that guy playing Pong?"

"I think it might be Galaga," Sam suggested.

"You want love fest? Check this out!" Tucker took his PDA out of his pocket and immediately a picture of Sam and Danny in science class that morning appeared.

"Delete that!" Danny and Sam shouted in unison.

"Is that a normal thing?" questioned Natasha, "The whole shouting things at the same time?"

"Yes," answered Tucker.

"Whatever. Agent Hill!" Natasha motioned a woman towards her, "Any sign of director Fury or Agent Coulson?"

"Fury's taking care of something at the moment, but Coulson's in the break room," Agent Hill informed.

"Got it," she nodded her head, "Oh yeah, and let the guy who controls our audio not to give control to Stark, regardless of how many autographed photos he promises."

Natasha kept walking until she came to a pair of steel doors. She scanned her hand and they opened. Inside the room, there was a table with some chairs around it. It had a fridge and a microwave on the back counter. Sitting in the chair at the end of the table was a bald, middle-aged man donned in a suit with a disc in his hand just like Natasha's. He stood up and walked over to all of them.

"I take it these are the kids who signed up for the bake sale?" he joked, clearly not pleasing the 4 people in the room. He cleared his throat, "So, which one is the ghost boy?"

"Hi," Danny waved politely.

"Great, let's go find Rogers, I'm sure that he'll wanna put this kid through training before the rest of them get here," the man said, and proceeded to extend his hand out, "I'm Phil. Phil Couslon."

"Danny Fenton," he shook his hand.

"Tasha, show Tucker to Dr. Banner, you'll stay with Sam," Coulson instructed.

"Who's Dr. Banner?" Tucker asked as Natasha escorted them out of the break room.

"You'll...know him when you see him," she smirked as they entered another room filled with science test tubes and screens.

The man who occupied the room had dark brown hair and wore a purple button down shirt and light brown khakis. His hair was messy and his glasses were slightly cracked. On the table adjacent to him, multiple tools used to work with metal filled the space and (to Tucker's complete horror) a cool ranch Doritos taco sitting on a heap of wrappers.

"Tucker, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, he'll be working with you today," Natasha announced.

Tucker gulped.

"Maybe, I should go with Dr. Banner, and you can go with Tucker. After all, I would really like to learn about S.H.I.E.L.D's sciences if I'm going to choose criminal sciences as my major," Sam spoke up.

Tasha weighed the options, thinking of how this girl seemed perfectly capable of handling herself, even around what she knew was a man who could lose control, as opposed to her friend, who would prefer to work with someone more his style. It wasn't that bad, after all. She could train Sam later.

"...Okay," she agreed to Sam's suggestion, "Sam, you stay with Dr. Banner. I suppose we can wait until Mr. Stark arrives and have Tucker work with him."

"D-D-Dr. Stark?!" Tucker perked up, "You don't mean-"

"Come with me," Natasha said.

"But-"

"Do you want to stay here?" she asked.

"Well, no but-"

"Then come with me."

* * *

"Steve Rogers to the training sanctum, Steve Rogers to the training sanctum," Phil repeated into his walkie-talkie.

"So, who's Steve Rogers?" Danny asked.

"I think you'll know him when you see him." Coulson said, opening the doors to the training sanctum, "Hello, Steve. I'd like you to meet Danny. Danny, this is Steve Rogers, or as you better know him by his alter ego-"

"Captain America?!" Danny's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Rogers will be helping you with your training techniques," Coulson instructed.

"Coulson tells me you're quite the hero when it comes to ghost-fighting, is that right?" Steve asked.

He nodded in awe, his mouth still wide open.

"Close your mouth, Danny," Coulson shut it for him, "You'll catch flies. The training sanctum is set up so it can adapt to your weaknesses."

"My weaknesses?"

"One of the most important aspects of being a hero is training and being able to adapt to the most drastic of measures in the most dangerous of situations," Captain explained, "It's something that we all need to learn."

"I think I'll leave you two to train," Coulson nodded, "I'll get back to the break room."

"So what's first, Captain?" Danny turned to Steve.

"Danny, I'd feel so much more comfortable if you called me Steve," he replied, "Today we're going to work on your natural abilities."

"Oh, this should be fun," Danny huffed, "So, is there any reason why you feel the need to train me without my powers?"

"I've watched some footage that S.H.I.E.L.D. has of your battles, and it appears to me that you've been relying on your powers a bit too much," Steve said, "As a hero, you need to be faithful that when any weapon or power fails you, you have your own wits and strength to come through for you."

"Umm...I guess that makes sense," he shrugged.

"Okay, let's start!" Steve walked over to the doors that led to the control panel and pressed a button.

A large machine came down from the ceiling and displayed a holographic image of what looked like a large, robotic alien.

"How do I fight a hologram?" he shouted.

WHAM! The alien lunged at Danny and shot at him.

"Ow! That hurt!" he rubbed his shoulder, "Hold on a sec, that _hurt_?"

"The program was designed after a friend of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. They designed the holograms so realistically that it could be used for training. Just go with it, you'll get used to it eventually," Steve insisted.

"Alright, that's it!" Danny threw a punch at the hologram, which responded by flipping him over.

"Stay focused, soldier! This is just a training program!"

After many attempts to strike at the hologram, Danny became extremely frustrated and on another try to fight it, found himself launched across the room. The holographic alien had finally decided to hit back, and the result wasn't pretty. Hit after hit, Danny became weaker and weaker, until he finally decided to turn himself intangible. Steve stopped the training course and walked out.

"Well, this should be a lot harder than I thought," he shouted across the room.

Danny looked up from what he had dodged, only to find that a large hole in the wall occupied where he was once flying.

"Now you see why we train without our powers sometimes?" Steve asked, "We need to get rid of that instinct inside of us to rely on our powers all the time. You have to be prepared for anything when you go into battle. Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride."

"If you insist, let's go again!"

"Ugh..."

* * *

"So Dr. Banner, what are you working on?" Sam asked as she took one of the blueberries out of the bag on the table.

"It's more likely just research," he answered, "Nothing huge, but we're analyzing stuff for an upcoming project, that's why S.H.I.E.L.D needs you guys. I was supposed to give your friend, Tucker, the lowdown, but he wouldn't stay in the same room with me."

"I'm sure that he means well, he's just a wimp," she flung an insult at her friend, "Besides, he judges a lot of people by what he knows about them, and on many occasions, it's gotten him into some deep crap."

"Yeah, well I don't think anyone would be exactly ecstatic to work with a monster," Bruce frowned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she said, "Besides, you seem like a nice enough person. Besides, I'm sure that Danny will appreciate your work. Where is he anyway?"

"Who, the ghost boy? Last I heard he was training with Steve."

"Did somebody call for me?" Steve walked into the lab with an exhausted Danny at his side.

"Hey," he managed to breath out, and then proceeded to drop to his knees.

"Jesus, Rogers. What'dya do to the kid?" Bruce questioned.

"Just a routine workout...Without powers."

"Ooh, yikes. Here, Danny. You want a soda? There's cola in the fridge," Bruce gestured to the corner.

"I'm good," he coughed, "I'm just not used to going for so long without my powers."

"So, Dr. Banner. How goes the research?" Steve cleared his throat, somewhat guilty for overworking the boy by his side.

"We're almost done. I think that we've got a real breakthrough, but first thing's first, we gotta get Stark in on the action. He seems like he knows what he's talking about in this area of science."

"Somebody need me here?" said a voice.

Danny and Sam turned around and gaped, for within their presence, in the flesh, was _the_ Tony Stark.

* * *

**Yes, that's right! We get to meet Tony Stark in the upcoming chapter! I'd like to thank all of you again for all of your support on this story, and like I said, VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! Okay, Elephi245, out!**


	6. Fruit Loops in Space

**I'm baaaack...and with more ghostly goodness! Ugh, I'm so overly cheery. Why? No idea, maybe I just feel like I'm finding myself each day this summer. Kinda like a spiritual journey. *Insert stereotypical hippie/guru comment here* Uhh...anyway, so we left off with the crew facing Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. The list is expensive. However, if you check the chapter name, not all is well for Team Phantom aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier. Yes, even more rising action. Good luck, readers, this one's a plot changer. Oh yeah, and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! I got 2 more votes, and I thought that it was gonna be even more...but nope. Let's just agree that voting helps you and me, so DO IT! FOR ASGARD!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Blah, blah, blah, I don't own this cool sh*t.**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 6**

* * *

"So I've heard that someone needed me here, is that right?" Tony asked.

"We've got a breakthrough in the making, Stark. You gotta check this out," Bruce waved at his computer screen.

"Hold on a second, Banner," Tony took off his glasses and looked at Danny, "So you're the ghost boy I've been hearing about, huh?"

"I-Uh-uh-I-I-uh-" Danny stuttered, until he finally managed to say, "Yeah."

"Well then, it's nice to meet a fellow hero," he calmly replied, "I'm Tony Stark, but you knew that already."

Danny nodded his head, his eyes still wide as golf balls. Tony straightened his tie and waltzed over to Bruce.

"What do ya got for me, Banner?"

"I think that our target's looking for readings on high levels of ectoplasmic radiation," he explained, his eyes darting around the screen, "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radars discovered a couple of main sources of power. The strongest came from man-made signals, and the others were natural readings."

"Hey, that's my parents' lab!" Danny peered over Bruce's shoulder, "Wait a second, how many man-made portals are active?"

"We've got a strong signal from your parents' portal, and there's another one that hasn't had use for quite some time," the scientist said, "but our radars state that it's still active."

Danny and Sam looked at each other in distress, knowing that the other portal belonged to Vlad Masters's alter ego, Plasmius. Vladmir Masters was also a half-ghost, but he was a vengeful spirit after Jack Fenton in hopes of destroying his old college "buddy", taking over the world, and winning the affection of Jack's wife, Maddie. Vlad had been stranded in space during the Disasteroid incident, and had almost put the entire world in danger. If it hadn't been for Danny's plan to turn the entire world intangible, Vlad would have ended planet's existence. For that reason, Danny hated Vlad's guts and cowardice for what he did, and would make sure Vlad knew what he had coming to him if he reared his ugly face around Earth again.

"It's, heh, still active?" Danny stated uncomfortably, "Do you by any chance know if there are any ectoplasmic radiation readings in...say, space?"

"Why do you ask, Danny?" Tony stared at the screen.

"Oh, nothing. There just happens to be a...middle-aged half-ghost like me in space...minus the part about him being good!" he began to pull his hair in panic, and then to hyperventilate.

"Calm down," Sam reassured him as he leaned on her for support, "Vlad's not coming back. He couldn't have survived in space for so long, right?"

"He's a ghost," Danny frowned, "What makes you so sure that you're right about this whole issue?"

"Give him a chance to talk," Bruce held a hand up, "Danny, what attributes does he possess that we need to monitor?"

"He's got all my powers and more," he said, "I don't know if he was alive or not, but I thought that he had either died or been killed when he launched himself into space."

"Wait a second," Tony stared at the screen focused on Vlad's portal readings, "If it's still active, then does that mean that this guy's planning to use the portal?"

"That could only work if he entered the Ghost Z-" Danny's eyes widened, "Get readings on any ectoplasmic signs of radiation in space. If there's a portal in space, he can access the portal he has."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s satellites can only stretch so far, but we'll see if we can find a strong signal," Bruce stood up and started working.

Moments later, Natasha had decided to walk in with Tucker by her side. Tony turned around and saw a squeamish teen boy behind him. He pulled out his phone.

"Note to self: check 'give teenage boy an orgasm' off my bucket list," the multi-billionaire spoke into the phone.

At first, it seemed all Tucker was going to do is stand there and gawk, until he finally burst out talking in a violently fast manner, shaking his hand and explaining himself and how Tony had influenced him.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Tuck," Tony replied casually, "We should hang around here with Bruce and see what you've got as far as computer science goes."

"With Bruce...?"

"He's cool," he held a hand up to Tucker's ear and whispered, "Now go get yourself situated."

Tucker ran over to the seat next to Bruce as the man folded his hands as if praying and mouthing the words 'thank you' to Tony. He winked and held a thumb up, then facing the rest of the people in the room.

"Tashie, take our other friends to combat training with you and Barton. Thanks, babe," Tony patted her on the back.

"I'm not your 'babe', and I'll take my orders from Fury, thanks," Natasha grumbled.

"Agent Romanoff, take the ghost boy and his female companion to combat training. Agent Barton is going to be late, so worry about getting both kids ready and start if there's still a delay," Director Fury barked into Natasha's walkie-talkie.

She put on her best shark eyes expression towards Tony, who smiled and waved them out of the lab. Natasha took a deep breath and left the lab with Danny and Sam, but made the decision of repeatedly ramming her head against the metal wall once the doors closed.

"The man's gonna be the death of me," she moaned.

* * *

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training room," Natasha opened the doors, "Danny, I assume you've already been here?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't necessarily mean I enjoyed the experience," he rubbed the back of his head, still testy about Steve's latest superhero workout.

"Well, you'll be working on one-on-one combat today. No powers, just fighting," the red-headed assassin took two suits, throwing them at Danny and Sam, "but first, we'll have to suit you up properly. I'm afraid that means the jewelry or hair up, Sam. These are S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms, it's easier to move in and more durable. Suit up and get ready."

Tasha directed the two to the locker rooms and began striking a punching bag. Sam took out her earrings and pulled out her ponytail as they left for the bathrooms. Danny looked over to his right and saw an entirely different person under all of the jewelry and makeup, but stopped himself at once.

_You are not falling for your best friend_, a side of his brain argued, _Simple as that. You mess this up and it'll kill whatever's left inside of you along with your self-esteem._

Danny's other side of the brain had brought itself up as part of the mix, _Oh come on, it's just S.H.I.E.L.D., so if you kiss her now you can never speak of it, so it's okay._

Danny tugged on his hair in frustration and clenched his teeth. Sam stared at him and left it at that. Both were probably the most awkward people around each other in instances like these. Sam pushed the door to the girls' rooms and started scrubbing off her makeup, despite that it wouldn't matter.

"My god, I've gotta stop buying water-proof crap," she ran her fingers through her hair angrily, "Well, this'll be great for Danny when his girlfriend looks like a raccoon."

_Hold on a second. Did I just say what I think I did?_ her brain mentally kicked herself, _No, bad girl. Don't think that, let alone say it out loud in a room alone. People will think you're crazy._

Sam stepped through the polyester suit and zipped up the front. It was unnaturally movable, and perhaps that might have what made it so awkward for her, she had only worn something like this when ghost pirates taken her parents away.

"Well...this should be fun."

* * *

"Strike the opponent where it hurts the most," Tasha pointed to a diagram hung on the wall of the control room, "There are certain points on each part of the body that will bend the wrong way if you hit it right. I think that's it for now, so let's try a test run with some holographic thugs, shall we?"

"We're fighting holograms?" Sam asked.

"Don't question, just fight," Danny answered flatly.

The doors opened and both teens were flung into the fray, faced with translucent images. They ran into the crowd, kicking and punching each person with the recent training that had been picked up. Sam had even taken out two guys at once by slamming their heads together, but had regretted it when a comrade came up behind her and grabbed her by the wrist. However, Sam's instincts kicked in, but not the ones she had just learned. Nope, these were the things she had been taught to do if someone ever tried to corner her in an alley. This thug had seemed very life-like, and somehow Sam still managed to bite his wrist and sweep his leg. Danny turned around from fighting to look at Sam's accomplishment.

Natasha stood up and peered over the control board. Once she had seen what this girl had done, she impulsively aborted the session and ran out to the person, in which Danny and Sam soon realized the problem: Sam hadn't fought a hologram, she had fought an actual person. This person had also been quite fazed, gripping his hand and groaning. Tasha ripped the mask off and her expression reverted to the same "Seriously?" look she had given Tony Stark. Under the mask was a man who looked to be the same age as Natasha, who had dark blonde hair and traces of facial hair patches.

"Man, that one bites hard," he rubbed his wrists.

"Well, you shouldn't have grabbed her, Barton!" Tasha averted her eyes to Sam, "Nice job, but remember what I told you, use ALL of your training before you resort to that stuff."

"Heh heh, whoops," she smiled sheepishly.

"Danny, Sam, I'd like you to meet a fellow agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Tasha helped the man up, "This is agent Clint Barton, or as we like to call him, Hawkeye."

* * *

"Tucker, what are the readings on the ectoplasmic radiation in space?" Bruce peeked over his glasses at his screen.

"Nothing yet, but I think I've got something," he said, "Wait! I have a reading but it's not strong enough to be a portal."

"I might be able to bring a picture through," Tony shouted from his screen, and touched a button on the screen.

Bruce and Tucker gathered around Tony, and a screen image of a blurry face examining the satellite. Tucker gasped and reached for his PDA , desperately trying to call Danny's cell phone. Worst part of it all, Danny had left his phone with his clothes in the locker room. He ran out of the science lab down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D., throwing his lab coat off.

"Where are you going?!" Tony shouted down the hall.

"DANNY NEEDS TO KNOW THIS!"

* * *

"Keep going, you're almost finished!" Tasha barked, "Use the leg sweep!"

The crowd of thugs were multiplying and both teens were keeping up great until Tucker ran into the training sanctum waving his arms frantically. The holograms had turned their attention to him, and started to move in.

"TUCKER!"

Danny and Sam charged at the crowd of enemies and pushed through, striking them out to get to their friend. Tasha once again stopped the training session and the holograms disappeared. Tucker was still screaming.

"Tucker, they're gone!" Sam panted, "Take a breath!"

"Portal...ectoplasm...help!"

"Slow down, Tuck!" Danny ordered.

"Can't...stop...too...strong!"

SLAP! A red mark in the shape of Sam's hand displayed itself on Tucker's face. Danny leaned on Sam once again for support in exhaustion.

"Talk!" she pointed at him.

"Vlad's back!"

* * *

**Yeah, let's pull an awesome. I am so glad I made a connection, and as far as I'm concerned, I think my story's going alright, as long as my lovely followers are there for me. Oh yeah, we got ALMOST 2,000 VIEWS! I know that may not be a lot to some of you, but this is my first piece and I'll take what I can get. Be sure to follow/favorite, leave a review, and VOTE! Sorry, I just want your guys opinion! See you guys later, Elephi245, out!**


	7. Too Easy

**Hi guys! So-**

**Everyone Following: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Alright, alright! Put down your ecto-blasters. I do feel horrible about leaving you guys hanging for a week, but I was on vacation and I've been with wi-fi, but I wanted a break. I promise I will make this up to you, so I'm going to post 4 chapters this week instead of 2 to make up for the lost time. I will attempt to, at the least. I am sorry that I keep asking you this, but PLEASE VOTE! More detailed descriptions of the Fan-Fictions are on my profile. I also have a new forum up, and it's called "Amethyst Ocean Lovers, Unite!", so if you'd like to join, please look it up! Okay, I apologize in advance if this seems sloppy. I was in a rush and I'll try to get the other chapters more developed. Okay, enough explaining, on with it! Oh wait, one more thing! I want to know if you think I should post a Q & A on my profile. I was thinking about it, and if you'd like me to answer your questions, please leave it with a review or PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, The Avengers, or any references to anything else I bring up**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 7**

* * *

"What do you mean, Vlad's back?!" Sam barked at Tucker.

"We were checking the readings of ectoplasmic radiation in space, and Tony brought up a live picture of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s view from the satellite! Vlad was examinating it, and I only saw so much! I ran down here to tell you guys!" Tucker babbled nervously.

"He can't just be back!" Danny protested, "If he was, then he could have-"

"Danny, while your observations are intriguing, I'm afraid that our target is BEING TRACKED IN THE LABS AS WE SPEAK! GET OVER THERE!"

* * *

"What's going on, Banner?!" Tasha gripped her walkie-talkie, "Foley went bananas at the training room!"

"We've got a signal on this Vlad figure that Phantom's comrades keep talking about," Bruce answered, "How's Danny holding up?"

Tasha glanced over at Danny, who was now walking the fastest out of all of them, as well as sweating profusely.

"He's not taking it well!" she said in a panicky sing-song voice, "Gimme the background on this guy!"

"He's got it made, that's for sure!" Bruce said, "Voted the Dairy King of the Mid-West for 5 years straight! Responsible for the Disasteroid incident S.H.I.E.L.D. had considered bringing The Avengers in for if it hadn't been for Danny!"

The 5 heroes arrived in the lab, Danny scrambling to the dashboard where Tony and Bruce were. Vlad cackled, giving a thrust toward an orb in space that grew larger and larger.

"NO!" Danny shouted.

"Hold on," Bruce squinted at the readings on the adjacent screen, "These readings aren't as strong as they were before. Something's not right. Danny, do the naturally-controlled portals to the Ghost Zone open and close frequently?"

"It depends on the portal. The timing could range from a couple days to years."

"Well, it looks like this one opens for 5 minutes at 2 year intervals," Bruce explained.

"When's the last time the portal opened?" Tony spoke up, stroking his chin in imploration, "Check what time the radiation readings were the strongest."

"They were strongest 729 days ago."

"Great, this is just wonderful," Danny gave a worried look.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"The only thing we can do," Tony asked, "We need to go into the Ghost Land and stop Vlad from finding his portal."

"It's a zone," Danny informed him, "The Ghost Zone to be specific."

"He's going to find it eventually," Tasha piped up, "so what we need to do is find his portal _and_ destroy it-"

"-but there's another problem with that," Danny said, "He knows that my parents' portal is open. I mean, we can close it, but I feel like it's too easy."

Tasha looked to Clint, who had just entered the room. He was holding an ice pack on his wrist and seething in pain.

"What happened to you, Katniss?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "You hurt yourself pulling an arrow out of your quiver?"

"For your information, Stark," Clint spat, "I happened to be training with the holograms today, and I programmed vicious dogs into the computer."

"A likely story," he nodded, "Especially after Wednesday Adams over here told me that she had bit an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who went by the codename Hawkeye."

Clint frowned, turning to Sam, "I thought that was between us."

"I might've let it slip," Sam shrugged.

"So what's the situation on this Vlad character?" Clint changed the subject.

"We think he's going to use the portal to get back to Earth through the Ghost World-"

"Like I said before, it's a zone. The Ghost Zone."

"Whatever, we need to plan a field trip," Tasha started for the doorway, "Anyone up to visit Wisconsin?"

* * *

"This is agent Romanoff, copy? We are boarding the Quinton jet with agent Barton, the Ghost Boy, and his girlfriend."

"We're not together," Sam barked.

"What she said," Danny acknowledged her, too tired to come up with any other response.

"Barton, pull yourself together," Tasha glanced towards Clint, who was grumbling at his hand, "Yeah, you got bit by a teenage girl, but if you take that out of context, you could score some serious points in the guy-ble."

"The what?" Sam asked.

"The Guy-ble, also known as 'the guy bible' or 'the dude code'. Barton talks about it a lot," the red-headed assassin shook her head, "Always competing with Stark and Thor."

"Thor?" Danny tilted his head in confusion, "Thor is..."

"He's...a friend. Not from around here," she worded carefully, "Looks like we're here."

The Quinton jet landed in Vlad's old lawn, which remained the clean-cut image it had 2 years ago. Natasha walked up to the doorstep of the mansion and knocked. To everyone's great surprise, Danny's classmate Nathan answered the door. His smile faded as he opened the door to a woman who he didn't know.

"Mooom! I think that you're friend from work is here!" he shouted.

"What is it honey-" a woman came to the door, "-Oh, can I help you?"

"Yes," Tasha whipped out her badge, "Agent Natasha Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D.. I believe that you are currently living in the household that was once occupied by Vlad Masters."

"Oh, yes I think we are," she smiled, "You'll have to apologize, my husband is out at work and won't be back for awhile. He's working on a new project."

"There's no need for that, ma'am. We're just coming to check on the portal."

"Err, portal?"

"Yes, we have reason to believe that there is a ghost portal here still active," she explained, "If you'd let us take a look, we need to deactivate it."

"Oh, well I guess that's alright," the woman nodded.

"Great," Tasha smiled, "Bring in the weapons, boys!"

"The what?!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, ma'am, but this is the only way to save the world," Clint walked in with more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Danny and Sam entered the house as well, Nathan raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Danny? Sam? Why weren't you today at school?" he tilted his head.

"Um...I think that the question is...why _were_ you at school?" Danny made up an excuse, "Sam, Tucker, and I received internships...at S.H.I.E.L.D...Yup."

"That's right," Sam held a gun up to his head, "and you'll have to keep it to yourself, or I blast your freaking head off."

Nathan gulped and she put the gun down, satisfied with her empty threat. Natasha had come to a portrait of Vlad and waved the agents over to it.

"Alright everyone, let's get ready to blast this open!" she put in her earplugs, "ODIN, DVAH, TRI!"

"Wait, was she counting in R-"

BAM! Ashes cleared around everyone as the portal's destruction showed, cheering soon following after. Danny sat and sighed, wondering if the success of the mission was too easy.

* * *

Deep in space, a portal was among the stars. However, someone living wandered along with it, waiting to make their move. The realm of Asgard was near this portal, its prison containing one captive: Loki, the God of Mischief. The living being entered the Asgardian realm, outsmarting the brawny soldiers guarding the prison. The guards flinched, checking on the single prisoner that they were ordered to keep locked up, but it was no use. The prisoner was gone, and the world was in danger.

Outside of the portal, the being let go of Loki. He eyed him carefully.

"Who are you...and why did you free me?" Loki asked.

"I freed you because you and I have a common objective," the being said, "but if you really must know, I am Vlad Masters."

* * *

**Yes, I keep leaving cliff hangers. I am such a bitch, but please check out my profile and vote. Like I said, more detailed descriptions of the Fan-Fiction ideas coming soon are on my profile. I need a tie-breaker of 2 of these Fan-Fictions. Again, so sorry for the inconvenience, and you can expect a lot more soon! Elephi245, out!**


	8. Recruiting a Little Help

**I promised you I'd be back, didn't I? DIDN'T I?! I think I just pulled a Samuel L. Jackson, there. Anywho, I definitely played up the humor in the video game part of this chapter, so I hope that you find enjoyment in that. Also, I keep bugging people to vote because people pick either the Danny and Sam Fan-Fiction or the Avengers One-Shot and anytime I check the poll, it gets tied up. Please help break the tie! I forgot to tell you guys, review! Also, thank you to CyberActors15 for the idea of putting Valerie and Danielle in the story. Yes, I will put them in the story. Climax for the win! So I think that I'll leave it at that and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, The Avengers, or any other references to video games I made.**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 8**

* * *

It had been about 5 hours since the disactivation of Vlad's portal, and Danny had still felt unsatisfied about the victory. Tasha dropped the trio off at FentonWorks, handing them S.H.I.E.L.D.'s contact information in case of emergency. With a hearty handshake, the Quinton jet was off.

"No, no! Don't leave me here! I can still help, really! Ple-hee-hease!" Tucker sobbed, down on his knees at the sidewalk.

"Give it up, Tuck," Sam forced him to stand up, "You had your fun, but you can't tell anyone or we're dead. Not just you, but all of us!"

Danny opened the door to the Fentons' house to his parents' puppy-like expressions. Ever since the Disasteroid incident, Danny was always bombarded with questions from his latest expedition.

"So, how'd the mission go?" Maddie smiled, "Did you destroy the portal?"

"Did you bring back fudge?" Jack bellowed.

"Was the technology there as good as ours?" she shook Danny's shoulders

"Did you bring back fudge?"

"Were the labs clean or messy?"

"Did you bring back fudge?"

"JACK!" Maddie turned to her sweets-obsessed husband, "Will you relax, there is no fudge! You ate it all!"

"I got this," Sam whipped a tin out of her backpack, "I smuggled it from the S.H.I.E.L.D. break room. Phil said it's an old family recipe."

Jack tore off the lid and grabbed a handful of fudge out of the container. Danny and Tucker looked to Sam, their facial expressions asking, "Why would you sneak food out for him?".

"Danny," he managed to say between bites, "this one's a keeper!"

Sam blushed uncomfortably, and Danny frowned.

"We'll be in the living room," Danny stated.

"Alright, honey," Maddie said, "but no loud shooter games! Jazz has her senior finals to study for and that means she needs quiet! No Slender or Amnesia either! You woke up screaming the other n-"

"Okay, no shooter games or horror games! Love you, see you later, Mom!" Danny shouted as he pushed his friends towards the sofa.

"Nice, what'd you do this time?" Tucker smirked, "Blast a hole in the wall again?"

"Maybe," Danny grumbled, "So what do you guys wanna play?"

"Pop in Grand Theft Auto, I need some simulated violence that doesn't require me getting hurt in real life," Tucker lounged back on the sofa.

"Oh no," Sam protested, "I'm not sitting here while you two set hookers on fire and snicker as you get simulated lap dances."

"Would _you_ like to give us one instead?" he suggested sarcastically, "I bet Danny would just _love_ that-"

"TUCKER!" both of them shouted in unison, punching him in each arm.

"Okay, okay!" the techno-geek held his hands up, "What about Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix?"

"Depends. It's one player and from what happened last time, chances are you two are gonna try to look up Kairi's skirt," Sam frowned again.

"No!" Danny knitted his eyebrows together, "Well...maybe, but my point still stands! If you're really going to complain that much, I'm picking the game!"

* * *

"Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4? Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"We could always play the alternative..." Tucker held up the Grand Theft Auto case and shook it, "Unless you wanna play Dead or Alive Extreme Beach Volleyball?"

"Why do you even have these games?!" she turned to Danny.

"I have needs!" he covered his mouth, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Apparently," Tucker shrugged, "I call Dumbledore!"

"I got dibs on Lupin!" Danny recovered from his recent statement, "Sam, any character you've got in mind?"

"Cedric Diggory," she said flatly.

"Got a thing for Edward, do you?" Tucker nudged her, "Check it out, K Stew's got some competition!"

"I could make a lot of comments on how Dumbledore is gay right now," Sam gave Tucker a disapproving glare, "but considering that I've got Dr. Banner on hold, I won't."

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were about 10 minutes into the game when they heard a crash downstairs. Jazz ran down the stairs, screaming.

"Will you keep it down?!" she complained, "I have a final to study for and you're NOT helping!"

"That wasn't us..." Danny walked past Jazz and looked down the stairs, "What's going on down there?"

"I don't know," Jazz stormed to the basement door and marched downstairs, "but I specifically told them not to make noise for the next 2 nights. I swear, when I get my hands on them-AHHH!"

"Get the thermos!" Danny pointed at Tucker, "Sam, let's go!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How come she goes with you and I have to get the thermos?" Tucker put his hands on his hips.

"TUCKER!"

"Okay, okay!" he folded his arms, "I'm going!"

Danny and Sam slid down the banister to the Fentons' basement and found Jack and Maddie armed with weaponry facing the ghost portal. The portal's entrance was occupied by someone who Danny wished he'd never see again: Vlad Plasmius.

"Plasmius," he spat, going ghost, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Daniel," Vlad blasted an ecto-beam at him, "You were always clueless. In some ways, you still are."

"Get away from my son, you filthy piece of ghost trash!" Jack blasted the Fenton Foamer.

"Ah Jack, still as stupid as always," he retorted, "and Maddie, there's still room for you when I take over the world."

"I wouldn't join you if I had a choice between you or death!" she shouted.

"Very well," Vlad put on a malicious smile and blasted at her, but Danny had managed to create a shield of ectoplasmic matter before it could hit her.

"I've no time for you, Daniel! I have continents to conquer, worlds to rule, galaxies to gallavant about-"

"How about alliterations to extinguish?" Danny shot another ecto-blast towards Plasmius.

"Oh, how cute. Protecting your family! Well, it's your family or your girlfriend!" Vlad scooped up Sam and fazed through the ceiling.

"Sam!" Danny fazed through the ceiling on the roof of the Ops center.

Vlad was holding Sam by a restraint made of ectoplasmic matter. Sam, struggling to free herself, was kicking and screaming about her rights.

_Think!_ Sam implored, _What did Natasha say about stuff like this?_

_The key is to unbalance your opponent..._

_Okay, that's Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but it'll have to do!_ she sighed.

Sam bit into the jewel of her necklace and ripped it from her neck, wincing a bit at the pain but not dwelling on it. She aimed it at Vlad's wrist and flung it toward him, hoping that it would distract him for awhile. Fortunately enough, the one of the necklace's deformed chains stuck Vlad's forearm. Vlad grabbed his arm in pain, seizing grip on the restraint and scowling. Danny sped toward the ground, catching Sam and putting her on the ground.

"Danny-"

"Sam, are you okay?" he grabbed her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have saved me!" she shook her head.

"What? No, Sam I wasn't about to leave you-"

"No," she stared at the sky, "I mean you should've saved them!"

A long-haired man with hair as dark as Danny's stood on a floating hover-craft. He held a staff and wore multiple green and gold robes. In the other hand, to Danny's great horror, a tied-up, passed out Jack and Maddie. Vlad narrowed his eyes, taking off with the man holding Danny's parents.

"What's going on?" Tucker ran out of the house with the thermos.

"Jazz! They took mom and dad!" Danny ran over to the doorstep.

"What do we do?!" Jazz asked.

"We've gotta get ahold of S.H.I.E.L.D., they're the only ones who can get a full profile on the guy who was holding your parents captive!" Sam said darkly.

"We can't do that-"

"What other choice do we have?" Jazz stepped up, "Who else are we going to call? The GhostBusters?"

"You didn't let me finish," Danny stopped her, "We can't do that without getting more help. If we're going to S.H.I.E.L.D., we're not going alone..."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Gray," Danny greeted, "Is Valerie here by any chance?"

"Hello Danny, Sam," he waved, "Hello, Tucker."

"Heh heh, hello sir," he gulped.

Valerie had told her dad about how Tucker had stood her up in freshman year for their first dance, and Mr. Gray was _not_ happy.

"Valerie! Your friends are here!" he shouted, "Tucker, too!"

Tucker frowned.

"You know what? Just go ahead into her room," he rolled his eyes.

The four teens walked through the apartment and came to Valerie's door. Sam knocked and soon enough, Valerie answered.

"Hey guys, where were you during school today?" she asked.

"We'll explain later," Danny said, "We need you right now, the world's at stake. You got your ghost-hunting gear on hold?"

Valerie grabbed a gun off her bed and loaded it, "You insult me."

* * *

"Did you text Danielle?" Sam asked as everyone loaded into the elevator to the Ops center.

"She said that she'd meet us here," Danny held his phone.

"BOO!"

"GAH!" Tucker jumped back.

"Danielle, there's no time for fooling around," Danny scolded.

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Jazz questioned.

Within a split second, the Quinton jet landed on the roof of the Fenton Ops Center.

"I have a feeling that Natasha will," Sam said.

"Everyone hold on to either me or Danielle," Danny held his arms out, "We'll tell you guys on the way there."

"Something tells me I'll never have a normal weekend," Valerie sighed.

"Yeah," Danielle answered, "well something tells me I'll never have a normal _life_."

* * *

**Oh Danielle, you face the same problems Danny did, don't you? Anyway, I hope you found the humor good in this. Be sure to leave a review, maybe a suggestion. I would again like to thank CyberActors15 for suggesting that I add Danielle and Valerie. Okay, expect a chapter soon! Elephi245, out!**


	9. Uncomfortable Relationships at SHIELD

**Hi guys. I meant to upload yesterday, but I got really lazy! This chapter has a lot of Danny and Sam talk, but nothing philosophical. You can also expect a little bit of Clintasha mixed in there, but this is a filler chapter. The exciting part of the plot will be coming up soon, so just be patient. I'll try to upload another chapter either tomorrow or the day after, but I can't make any promises. Also, the results of the poll are up, and it was a tie between "Old Friends, New Beginnings" and "The Avengers' Night Off". I am actually not finished with "The Avengers' Night Off" so "Old Friends, New Beginnings" is going up! Expect that to be updated less, seeing as everyone else wants Ghostly Vengeance. I will not continue to deprive you, on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and The Avengers do not belong to me.**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 9**

* * *

"We need intel on the man who kidnapped my parents," Danny explained to Natasha as they took off, "We think that he's working with Vlad."

"What did he look like?" Tasha slammed her hands on the control board for the projector.

"Umm, let's see, he-"

"He had long hair, shoulder length and black. He donned green and gold robes and had a staff. Oh yeah, and he had a headdress with antlers," Jazz interrupted Danny.

Tasha's eyes widened and she stood up, held 2 fingers to her Bluetooth, and began speaking into it.

"Stark!" she barked into the device, "I don't have time for your dirty jokes, Stark! Get me Fury! ...Well, if you'd get him, maybe I'd tell you! ...Loki's back, and I'm not letting you tell anymore of your 'That's what Pepper Potts said!' jokes! We're facing a worldwide catastrophe! ...No, I am not attracted to you! Stark, get Fury on the PHONE!"

"Someone catch me up!" Danielle piped up, "Why are we here? More importantly, why am _I_ here?! I have a life, you know!"

"Yeah, let's talk about how that life consists of flying across the country without an education!" Jazz scoffed, "I said that you were welcome to live with us!"

"Jazz, stay on track!" Danny said, "Vlad managed to find a ghost portal in space, and is now back on Earth because of it. We blew up his portal, but something tells me that he was expecting us to do that."

"What gave it away? When he showed up at your house or when you even assumed it yourself?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you are _not_ helping!" Danny scowled.

"Alright people, let's move! We've landed at the Helicarrier," Natasha herded the group of adolescents into the labs.

"Okay newbies," Tasha sighed, "I need you three in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms. Danny, Sam, Tucker, you'll need extensive training, too."

"Again?" Danny rubbed his shoulder, "I'm still a little sore from our last 'training session'."

"Oh come on," Sam punched Danny in the shoulder, "You're a ghost fighter. Let's suit up."

She sprinted down the hall and the rest of them ran after her. Clint walked up to Tasha, still rubbing his wrist. He chuckled.

"Why do I feel slightly cheated when she says that?" he shook his head.

"Eh," Tasha shrugged, "I bet that Rogers would take it even harder."

* * *

"Holograms?" Valerie folded her arms, "How the hell does that work? What, I punch the air?"

"Don't question it," Sam said, "Not everyone's gonna get it."

"You'll need to practice training with combat before we get into using weapons," Tasha explained, "Let's get going, people! We're on a tight schedule."

"Are we supposed to feel overexposed in these uniforms?" Danielle began awkwardly trying to cover herself, "This is seriously uncomforting with my cousin and his friend in the room."

"You wear a hazmat suit whenever you go ghost. Why is this any different?" Jazz pointed out.

"When I go ghost I never actually do any _fighting_, and if I do it's in a dark alleyway or something like that," she whined.

"Are you gonna complain or are you gonna fight?" Tasha spoke into the microphone from behind the control panel, "Get ready."

* * *

"Great job, you guys!" Tasha encouraged, "Not bad for a bunch of teenagers! Get to the labs, we've got extra information on Vlad and Loki's plans."

"What does she mean by 'for a bunch of teenagers'?" Danny asked.

"I dunno, dude," Tucker shrugged, "but did you see me out there? I was kick ass!"

"Well..." Sam trailed off.

"Shut it!"

Come on you guys, let's hurry up!" Valerie sped after Danielle for the labs.

"We've got some information about this Vlad figure that may explain the motive," Bruce announced, "We think it has something to do with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"Why would they need _my_ parents?" Danny tilted his head.

"Isn't it obvious, little brother? Mom and Dad are scientists who specialize in _ghosts_!" Jazz explained, "If we take what we know about this Loki character, and what we know about Vlad, you know that there's some sort of disaster!"

"...Tasha, keep this girl on hold," Tony patted Jazz on the back, "Her deductive reasoning is the best I've seen at this age."

"Stark, I'm not your secretary," Tasha gritted her teeth.

"Your loss," Tony smirked, moving on to the next subject, "Have Tucker, Jazz, and Wednesday-err, Sam, stay in the labs with me. You take care of the rest."

"I guess that means you three get to go through more training," Tasha turned to Danny, Danielle, and Valerie.

"More?!" they shouted in unison.

"Well, either that, or I guess we could make you clean the locker rooms-"

"NO!"

"Then let's get to the training sanctum," Tasha left with the other 3 teens.

"Okay, I'm gonna need Tucker to work with Tony on locating Vlad and Loki, Jazz to keep coming up with any possible outcomes of their motives, and Sam, you'll work with me on analyzing DNA," Bruce looked at his list, "So...anybody got Danny's DNA on them?"

"I think you outta ask Sam about that one!" Tucker snickered,

"Shut it, Tuck!" Sam turned bright red.

"Yeah, can we talk about that?" Tony pulled his screen away from his face, "Am I the only one who thinks there's more there than it seems?"

"Nope," Tucker and Jazz replied.

"It's 'complicated'," Tucker held up his fingers and scrunched them.

"Yeah, about as complicated as a toothpick," Jazz threw her hands up in the air, "We've all been waiting on it, Sam! When will you be able to come to terms with it?"

"It is purely platonic!" she defended.

"They all say that," Bruce shook his head, "I see the way you look at each other, and it's just about as legitimate as Clint and Natasha."

"Well-Wait, did you say _Clint_ and _Natasha_?"

"...Oh crud," he face-palmed, "Can you forget I said that?"

"Now, now, Bruce," Tony waved him away, "We've embarrassed Wednes-err, Sam, enough. I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt to talk about it."

"Why would you assume that?" Bruce had a worried look on his face.

"First of all, neither one of them are here. Second, our friend here needs some relief from all the questioning, and third, if either one of them find out I'm not gonna be the one who gets his ass kicked," Tony brushed his hands off and returned to his screen.

Bruce gulped, "Okay fine. Yes, they are...there for each other in times of need."

"If by need, you mean sexual need-"

"Tony!" Bruce's eyes widened, annoyed.

"I'm kidding," he said, "but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong. Clint originally got into all of this assassin work to _impress_ Natasha."

"I guess that's kind of romantic," Jazz said sheepishly.

_At least they aren't concerned with me anymore,_ Sam thought to herself.

"No one answered my question about Danny's DNA, though," Bruce piped up, rapidly changing the subject.

"Sam!"

_Spoke too soon._

* * *

"This is exhausting," Dani cracked her neck, "Are we done yet?"

"Yeah, I think that we should just go back to the labs and see what progress everyone made," Danny panted.

"You just wanna see Sam," Valerie teased.

"Will everyone get off of that subject?" he knitted his eyebrows together, "Seriously!"

"Guys!" Jazz ran through the doors, "We may have a lead on where our parents are!"

* * *

**Yeahh, like I said, not that great. I have the initial plot worked out, but the stuff in between is what I struggle with. So, that being said, I apologize for the sucky quality of this chapter. Expect better chapters later, I promise we're finally getting to an exciting part. I swear this story has its ups and downs more than me when I'm PMSing. Yeah, I went there, sanity! Elephi245, out.**


	10. Loki Gives Another Speech

**Hello again! So "Old Friends, New Beginnings" was posted, and I got some awesome feedback! Thank you for those of you who checked it out. Anywho, I apologize for the crappy filler chapter. This one reveals more of the action, and trust me, we NEED action. It's getting boring again. Let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Avengers (aren't you tired of reading this already?)**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 10**

* * *

"Jack...JACK!"

Jack was awoken by his wife, who was tied up with him. He turned his head so he could talk to her.

"Maddie, what's going on?" he looked around, "Where are we?"

"Shhh! Jack, keep your voice down!" she whisper-shouted, "We're obviously in Vlad's hiding spot. Now, I don't know where his lair actually is, but we need to get out and get back to our house. I bet that the kids have gone to get help by now. What's do you see on your side? Anything we can use to escape?"

"If it's not fudge then I doubt it'll have any use to us," Jack frowned.

"Will you get your mind off of fudge, Jack?! Our children are in danger and we need to find a way out," Maddie scolded, "You always talk about going on ghost-hunting adventures, so now it's time to get moving!"

"Alright, alright," Jack pouted, "but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it."

"You realize that it's pointless to find a way out when I'm listening in on your entire conversation, right?" an unfamiliar voice droned.

"Who are you?! Are you a ghost? I'll waste ya!" Jack shouted, regaining excitement.

"If you really must know, I am Loki," he stepped out of the light, "God of Mischief, and future ruler of Earth."

"Make that future _co_-ruler," Vlad flew next to Loki, arms folded.

"Vlad..." Jack scowled, "This is awkward, my ex-friend in the same room as someone who wants to take over the world..."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you twat. I never considered you a friend anyway," he shrugged, "Maddie, my dear. There's one more chance for you to stand on this pedestal with me, watching over the world."

"Focus on the problem at hand, not your personal problems, Plasmius," Loki spat, "We're here to pitch them an offer."

"Oh really?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'll never do it! Unless it's fudge relate, but otherwise, I'll never do it!"

"Jack!" Maddie nagged, "I thought we discussed the fudge!"

"I don't wanna fight evil without the greatest form of good!" he declared.

"You know, I rejected Jazz's offer for an intervention, but know I'm seriously reconsidering!"

"ENOUGH!" Loki shouted.

Jack and Maddie silenced themselves. He turned to Vlad.

"This is precisely the reason why this world needs to be ruled," he began, "These two...they are the epitome of stupidity that occupies this planet. Talking about confections, arguing about trivial subjects...it amuses me how aloof humankind on this planet is even in the face of danger."

"Hey! Humankind is the most un-aloof...kind that there is!" Jack stuttered.

"Jack honey, let me do the talking," Maddie assured him, "...HUMANKIND IS NOT TO BE DISGRACED LIKE THIS, YOU COWARD!"

Loki put his staff at Maddie's head, "You dare question me? Make another snide comment, and we'll see how cowardice I am."

Maddie sat still for a moment, and then closed her eyes.

"I see," she sighed, "In that case, I will retract my statement."

"Very well," Loki stood again, "Let's move on. Plasmius, I assume you'll explain the plan?"

"Yes," Vlad flew over to them, "Now, due to your knowledge of how ghosts work-or at least what ever of it is left-you are to find a way to create a hybrid between a ghost and this creature..."

He pointed to a picture of a Chitauri soldier from the extraterrestrial attack the previous year.

"...and what if we don't?!" Jack piped up.

"You die," Loki stated flatly.

"Get the tools!"

* * *

"So, what leads do we have?" Tasha asked as she entered the labs.

"There are 3 possible locations," Jazz projected the image at the wall, "We've got a warehouse in Abinsk, Russia, a business complex in Burlington, Vermont, or an underground hideout in Katagami, Japan. Based on what I can infer from the attacks on New York City and the newest data we've collected, the motive probably has to do with our parents building something. Chances are that we have a weapon on our hands that's powerful enough to destroy the world."

Jazz turned the projector off and rolled a map out across the table.

"We can cover all three places with the most haste if we hit the underground hideout first, the Russian warehouse next, and investigate the business complex on the way back," she concluded, bowing.

"Whaddaya say?" Tasha asked, "You guys up for a trip to Japan?"

"Japan?" Danielle raised an eyebrow, "Never heard of it."

Everyone turned around and stared at her for awhile. She frowned.

"Hey! I may look like I'm 15 but technically I'm only 3!" Dani folded her arms, "You try memorizing every country when you don't attend school!"

"Yes, can we talk about that when this whole thing is over? I can't stand that you don't have a proper education, Dani!" Jazz whined.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Before we leave, weapon check," she typed in a code at a piece of the wall and arsenal of S.H.I.E.L.D. tech was revealed, "Tony and Bruce have modified some of the weapons similar to the Fentons' weapons so we can fight ghosts."

The walls were lined up with all different types of guns and swords. Prototypes were labeled, and blueprints occupied the remaining space in the wall. Tasha grabbed 2 pistols and loaded them.

"I think I'll use these," she put them in her pockets, "Well, what are you standing there for? Take a weapon."

"Woahh, check _this_ one out," Danielle picked up a bazooka.

"_I'll_ take that," Valerie snatched it out of her hand and slung it around her back.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll just stick with the bow and arrow!"

"Danielle, I've seen you aim," Danny spoke up, "and well...you can't."

"Plus, that's Clint's thing," Tasha rolled her eyes, "He'd throw a fit if you found out that you were trying to steal his thing."

"Well, what am I supposed to use, then?" Danielle asked.

"What about this?" Sam held up something reminiscent to a lightsaber, "I think that Danny's mom has something like this."

"Totally!" she grabbed it.

"What? The Fenton Quarterstaff?" Danny eyed some of the weapons, "Yeah, let's not bring up the camping trip again. I'm still getting over the horror of my mom and Vlad."

"Wait!" Sam unzipped the front of her spider back-pack, "Yes! I still have the wrist rays!"

"Okay then, I think that Sam's covered," Tasha said, "Danny, I'd pack a weapon just in case you can't go ghost."

She handed him 2 katanas.

"We can cover more ground if each of us cover an individual area," Natasha implored.

"Who's going with who?" Valerie questioned.

"It depends who's coming with," Tasha said, "Tucker, Jazz, are you staying in the labs?"

"I think that I'll stay in the labs," Jazz replied, "I'd like to keep myself unscathed if I have a choice."

"Tucker?"

"I've had enough 'training' for one day," he answered.

"Um, you didn't train at all..." Sam trailed off.

"That doesn't mean I _want_ to."

"Alright," Tasha said, "Well then, I'll save the rant about training for later. I'll go with Valerie, Sam can go with Clint, and Danny can go with other Dani."

"Um, I can go with Clint if you want," Danielle volunteered herself, "I think it'd be really cool to see what he does with his bow and arrow."

Danny gave Danielle a disapproving stare, knowing what she was trying to do. She smiled at him innocently.

"Okay then," Tasha said, "Let's get to the launch pad."

* * *

"Everyone equipped?" Tasha put her Bluetooth in.

They nodded. She strapped her helmet on and entered the Quinton jet.

"Since Clint and I are the only people qualified who can pilot the jet, you'll have to take escape pods and hold on tight," she warned, "We'll come back to you when we're given the signal. If you're in any kind of danger and can't contact your partner, press the red button on your Bluetooth. S.H.I.E.L.D. will emit a signal and send out help immediately."

"Psyche 1 to Clueless 1, this is Psyche 1 to Clueless 1."

"Okay, I wanna know why everyone calls me that!" Danny put his hands on his hips.

"Danny," Danielle pat him on the back sympathetically, "It's best you don't know right now."

* * *

"They've received our signals, Loki," Vlad stared at the screen.

"Excellent, make sure that they're all fooled," Loki said maliciously, "Except for the Ghost Boy. I want him brought here."

* * *

**WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIALOGUE ORIENTED! DAMN YOU, LACK OF ACTION! Yeah, I've done it YET AGAIN. I am getting so tired of this! I hate writers' block! I should be all caught up on stuff. I apologize, this chapter wasn't much better. Thank you anyone who had some constructive criticism, I could use all the help I could get at this difficult time. Since I'm all caught up on my chapters, you can expect the next on LATER. I was more concerned with getting the chapters out to the audience, and thank you all for sticking with me despite the horrible quality of these past two chapters. *Sigh* I will see you guys later. Hopefully I'll bring a chapter with some better quality, too. Review, follow, favorite, and all that Jazz.**

**Jazz: Hey!**

**Elephi245, out.**


	11. Something Too Important To Lose

**Guess who's back-**

**Everyone: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Okay, I told you I was experiencing writers' block! Not to mention I've been caught up with my new story, Old Friends, New Beginnings. (Advertising, how do I love thee?) Anyway, before I get into the next chapter I'd just like to note that school is starting in a week, which means I probably will have less time to update. At any rate, however, you need not worry, loyal followers! At the most, I will be posting two stories at once, and I will force myself into a weekly schedule. Chances are, "Old Friends, New Beginnings" will be updated on Friday night and "Ghostly Vengeance" will be updated on Saturday night. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Just a couple more things before I go regarding my profile. The first being that I'm working on an Avengers survey on my profile, so if you'd like to know when it's completed I'll probably tell you. Next thing, I am now officially posting updates on life for anyone who is wondering where I am if I ever have an absence. Last, but not least, my Q & A corner is now open! Be sure to ask questions, I'd be happy to answer any! Leave a question via PM or in a review, and I'll be sure to get back to you! Okay, now that I'm done, here you go! Ghostly Vengeance!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 11**

* * *

"Valerie! Danielle! You're up first! Get to the escape pod and prepare for impact!" Tasha led them to the launch pad.

Valerie and Dani strapped on their helmets and gave a thumbs up.

"Now remember, the impact is going to be relatively hard, but you won't break any bones! I'm not saying you'll go unscathed, but the most you can get out of it is a sprained ankle or a mild concussion!" she slammed the bubble-shaped window shut.

"WAIT, WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" Valerie screamed over the whirring air.

"WAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

Before Valerie could testify over Danielle's screams, Tasha had already pushed the release button and sealed the airlock soon after. She brushed her hands together.

"Hmph," she nodded, "I didn't think that'd come as such a shock to them."

* * *

Up above and spiraling downwards at 500 miles an hour, Valerie held on to the sides of the escape pod like a cat while Danielle enjoyed herself way too much. She glanced to her happy counterpart, nostrils flaring and eyes widened.

"PUT 'CHA HANDS UP!" Danielle yelled, grabbing Valerie's wrists and screaming even louder.

Valerie threw her hands down, ripping Dani's with hers at the same time.

"I WILL NOT PUT MY HANDS UP! WE ARE HURDLING TOWARDS THE GROUND INTO OUR GRAVES!"

"YOU WORRY TOO MUCH!" Danielle laughed, "ENJOY YOURSELF!"

"WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO YOU AS MY PARTNER?!" she asked no one in particular, "OH NO! HERE IT COMES! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA D-"

THWOMP! Valerie had braced herself for impact, but she felt nothing. Danielle had grabbed her partner and fazed through the escape pod. She landed them smoothly on the ground and brushed herself off.

"Uh, yeah. Can I get a thank you over here?" she crossed her arms, "Thanks for taking the fun out of some perfectly good, wreckless horseplay."

"Key words! Wreckless and horseplay!" Valerie took her helmet off and ruffled her hair, "Woah."

Valerie looked up to find that they had landed in the middle of nowhere. She looked around and threw her helmet in the escape pod.

"Where are we?" Danielle stared into the immense group of trees.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure," Valerie loaded her weapon and slung it around her back.

"Kansas?" Danielle tilted her head, "I thought we lived in Amity Park. Wait, Amity Park is in Kansas, isn't it? Ooh! Kansas is that region that gets really hot and it's named after a zodiac sign, right?"

"Danielle, if I had a desk right now, I'd ram my head against it."

"Glad I can supply your daily dose of pain!" she put a thumb up cheerfully.

"Let's get moving," Valerie began walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Danielle put her hands on her hips, "We have to start walking already?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she snapped, "I didn't know that you wanted to go sight-seeing. I'll be sure to keep that in mind right after we do our part to PREVENT A GLOBAL DISASTER."

"Well okay, party pooper."

* * *

"Are we...almost...there?" Danielle panted.

"If you'd stop asking, it'd go quicker," Valerie glared at her, and stopped in her tracks, "Wait..."

"What? What?!" she flew to Valerie.

"Shh!" Valerie took her bazooka and aimed it around her.

Trees rustled, and Danielle grasped her staff. Before they could make a move, a bunny hopped out of the trees. Valerie put her weapon down and gritted her teeth. Danielle flinched and laughed.

"Careful, Val, it might attack!" she held her stomach.

"Shut it, will ya?" Valerie pointed her finger at Dani.

"Techno-Geek 1 to Huntress 1. Huntress 1, do you copy?"

"Tucker, you don't need to call me 'Huntress 1' every time, you know it's me," Valerie frowned.

"You guys take the fun out of everything!" Tucker pouted, "So, what's the sitch?"

"So help me, you make another Kim Possible reference, and I'll-"

"CALL ME, BEEP ME, IF YOU WANNA REACH ME! IF YOU WANNA PAGE ME, IT'S OKAY!"

"DANIELLE! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Click. Tucker tapped on his bluetooth, in an attempt to receive the signal again, but to know avail. He waved the thought away, wiring himself into Danny and Sam's conversation, hoping to pick up anything he could use as blackmail. When he found out what they were talking about, Tucker almost fell out of his chair laughing, but he had to stay quiet. However, it didn't stop him from putting the conversation on speaker so the entire lab could here.

"...don't think it's possible. I mean, you've never seen King Triton have any in the movie, right?"

"Well, even if they don't have genitals, they can still get aroused, right?" Sam argued, "They just don't get boners. Besides, Triton is old and makes arguments about how he can only love his wife."

"How do they have kids, then?" Danny raised a point, "I mean, they can't use the stork excuse if they live underwater, and please, he's an old guy. Obviously he's going to sneak a peek at some of those girls swimming around in seashell bras."

"Maybe they have to intertwine their tails or something?" Sam suggested, "Wait, maybe they do have genitals but they're not where we'd usually have them."

"Where else would it be?"

"I dunno, the face?!" she shrugged, "It's cartoon logic, you don't question cartoon logic!"

"Well, it's a good thing that we're not cartoons, then!" he slumped.

Somewhere in a carpet-stained living room, a pajama-clad fan-fiction writer is proud of herself for making an ironic joke about cartoons. Tony was holding onto the lab table and stifling a laugh. Bruce was smiling and chuckling as quietly as he could, and Jazz even snorted. Tucker continued to listen into the lovebirds' conversation as he fought hysterical tears.

"Danny, Sam, you're up!" Tasha unstrapped herself and pointed at Clint to take over the pilot's position and headed to the launch pad.

The duo strapped their helmets and climbed in the escape pod.

"Don't forget to assume the fetal position if when you land if you feel any stinging along your back during the drop down!" she shouted and opened the airlock.

"THE WHAT?!" Danny's eyes widened, "Can't I just faze us out of here?!"

Tasha pressed the release button on the escape pod and closed the airlock. Sam closed her eyes, trying to relax only to be forced to listen to Danny's screams. She frowned.

"Danny! Calm down!" Sam shouted.

"I can't take the pressure!" he grabbed strands of hair sticking out of his helmet.

"What pressure?! You don't have to land this thing or anything!"

"It's not the escape pod! Well, it sort of is!" Danny hyperventilated, "Too many people are counting on me!"

"Danny, you've saved the world before on your own! How is this any harder?!" Sam stared at him.

"There's too much to lose this time!" he sighed.

"Danny, what more is there to lose than last time?!"

"My mom and dad, my friends, you! Some people are just too important to lose!"

"...You really think I'm important to you?" she said quietly, looking down.

Before Danny could answer, there was a thud. The duo was sent hurdling toward the ceiling of the escape pod, crashing through the glass.

* * *

Back in the labs, Tucker had lost connection with Danny and Sam. Jazz flinched, opening one eye reluctantly at the radio signal.

"What happened?" Bruce put down his pen.

"The signal's gone," Tucker explained, rapidly tapping at the keyboard, "I'm working to get it back, but something tells me that we're a little too late for that."

"Don't even bother," Tony held a hand up and grabbed his jacket off the chair near him, "I'm done watching you kids hurt yourselves because of lack of experience."

"What's that supposed to mean, Stark?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Dr. Banner, it means that now would be a good time to suit up."

* * *

**HELL YEAH TO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Yeah, the conversation regarding The Little Mermaid was for my own comic relief. Hopefully you guys found it funny. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, all that jazz. Like I said, ask away! I'm an open book as far as being on this website goes! Just nothing too personal, okay? (I.E. Address, phone number, real name, etc.) Okay, I will see you guys next Saturday, and until then, Elephi245, out!**


	12. Real Heroes Wear Skirts and Capes

**I AM BACK, BABY, AND READY TO WRITE!**

**Hello, Midgardians! I am SO sorry about such a long wait. For the full explanation, please take a look at my profile and scroll down to the Update on Life portion. It's right below the table of contents. Before I go on, I'd like to make a very important announcement regarding my Fan-Fiction updates. Considering the fact that my schoolwork is my top priority during the year, I will be updating Ghostly Vengeance every other weekend, and Old Friends, New Beginnings on the other weekends. I hope that you guys will understand that my schoolwork comes first and I really wish I could write more otherwise. That out of the way, I'd like to happily present the next chapter of Ghostly Vengeance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Avengers (sadly).**

**Ghostly Vengeance  
Chapter 12**

* * *

"Tony, are you out of your mind?! Tasha would kill us, Coulson would kill us, Fury would kill us, TASHA would kill us!" Bruce argued as Tony paced down the hallway.

"You worry too much," Tony tapped rapidly on a keypad, "Besides, what's Tasha gonna do? She's with lover boy in Russia!"

"It's still not a good idea, Tony!" he gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

Tony looked over at his counterpart.

"Ooh, I like that," he acknowledged him, patting him lightly on the chest, "keep that up, greeny."

Bruce grabbed his brown hair and yelled frustratingly, charging back into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lab. Tucker and Jazz glanced over to the scientist, who was now gathering his stuff together.

"Dr. Banner, where are you going?" Jazz put her clipboard down.

"After Tony, which will be one of the stupidest decisions I've ever made," he shook his head.

"How are you going to get there?" Tucker asked.

"That's where you guys come in. I'm going to need someone to come with me," he explained, "Which one of you knows computers better?"

Jazz pushed Tucker towards Bruce, Tucker smiling weakly.

"Um, while this is all a great deal of courage and strength that you need me for, I'd rather stay in the labs."

"Okay, let me put it this way," Bruce folded his arms, "You can either come help me, or you can be the person responsible for getting us busted by Tasha."

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

"Am I the only hungry one here?" Jack complained as he worked away with his blowtorch.

"Jack," Maddie elbowed him, jerking her head toward Loki and Vlad, "just get this over with. The sooner we get this done the sooner we find out why they need this creature in the first place."

"That doesn't justify my empty stomach," Jack moaned.

"Hello, Maddie," Vlad opened the doors to the labs, "I presume everything is going to plan, hmm?"

"Vlad, I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from me," Maddie clenched her fists, "After all, we _do_ want this project done, don't we?"

"Why of course we do, but-" he grabbed her hands, "don't we want to talk while we work? You know, catch up? Maybe ask each other a few questions like 'Why won't you leave that cheese brain and stay with me'?"

"Vlad, I have plenty of company with my husband, whom I love very much, but thank you for the offer!" Maddie grunted, pulling her hands away.

"Oh, will you forget about that bubble-headed idiot already?!" Vlad snapped.

"HEY!"

Vlad turned to Jack and aimed a taser at him. Jack flinched, holding his hands above his head and shutting his eyes. Vlad smirked, putting the gun into his groomed suit. Before he could make anymore of an argument, Loki burst through the lab doors, scared look in his eye.

"What is it now?" Vlad frowned.

"We have a bit of a problem," Loki sighed stressfully.

"What would that be?"

"We've got lightning, and I'm not necessarily fond of what comes after that."

* * *

"Ugh, remind me never to let _you_ drive for more than 5 minutes," Sam rubbed the back of her neck and rolled it around.

"In my defense, I had no control of the escape pod," Danny handed her an icepack, "Hold on a second, what the _hell_ did you do to your forehead?"

"It's a little blood, Danny. I'll be fine," she brushed her hair out of the way.

"Sam! You've got pieces of glass in your hair, it's not okay!"

"Danny, I am not a child," she looked down and gasped, "Besides, you should be more concerned about _that_ mess!"

"What? I swear, if I have to put up with another joke from you or Tucker about ecto-blasts from my ass, I'll-"

"Well, when your junk starts bleeding, it means you've either gotten your period or you got cut there!" Sam pointed out.

"Don't stare!" he covered himself defensively, "What am I supposed to do about this? Put in a tampon?"

"Will you shut up? You have to use the first aid kit to clean...it," she gritted her teeth begrudgingly and sighed.

"I'm not doing this in front of you, and do you KNOW how uncomfortable my suit is when I'm _not_ bleeding? How would you feel if you had to wear this while you were bleeding?! I swear, you have no idea how much this hurts!"

Sam glared at him.

"Okay, I'll shut up, but I'm not wearing that thing while I have to deal with...the other thing!" Danny whined.

Sam sighed, "...Fine, you don't wanna wear the bottom of the suit? Whatever, but you're not walking around pantless!"

"Well then what _am_ I supposed to do?"

* * *

"This is NOT what I wanted to do!"

"It was either that, or put up with the polyester suit! The choice is yours!"

"Sam, perhaps you are unaware of this, so let me remind you again! You put me IN A SKIRT!"

Sam glanced down at Danny's knees, which were knocked together awkwardly as her plaid skirt brushed his thighs. Yes, after consecutive minutes of arguing, Sam had shoved her skirt into Danny's face and forced him to make a decision of wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform like she was, or to put on the skirt in Sam had been carrying around for no particular reason. You can guess what he chose.

"You had the choice!" she shrugged, "Now don't get your skirt so far up your ass and let's move."

"Clueless? Goth? Someone? Come in!"

"Jazz, where's Tucker?" Danny asked.

"That's the problem, he kind of went with Bruce, who went after Tony, who's looking for you guys!" Jazz explained nervously.

"WHAT? TONY STARK IS GONNA SEE ME IN A SKIRT?!"

"What?"

"NOTHING."

"Jazz, keep us posted on Tucker and Bruce, I've got a feeling that they're not in Russia, and Bruce doesn't look like a huge fan of large cities!" Sam sighed, "Where's Stark now?"

"From the homing device we've got on him, he's heading right toward Vlad's possible location! I'm sending you the coordinates right now. Check the S.H.I.E.L.D. tech disc's data storage," she nodded, "I gotta go, I've got super-soldiers to gush ov-I mean help!"

"Let's get moving," Sam grabbed the disc out of Danny's hands, "J.A.R.V.I.S., show us the coordinates for Vlad's so-called 'lair'."

"I'm bringing up the program as we speak," J.A.R.V.I.S. answered, "Ah yes, here we are. I believe you're looking for the Burlington Cheese Manufacturing Company. It's secluded and located right outside of the city. There should be an opening at the back that leads to the basement."

"Subtle for Vlad," Danny rolled his eyes.

"Right, right. Well, good luck, lovebirds."

Sam quickly shut off the disc and shoved it in her pocket. If she was going to put up with that the entire time, Danny's complaints were the least of her worries.

* * *

WHAM! The ground rumbled as the familiar face of a certain Asgardian appeared on Earth yet again to put a stop to his brother's antics. He breathed in and opened his eyes, taking in the oxygen and proceeding to grip his hammer, Mjolnir. He could smell the fear of his brother growing more and more with every step he took (also, Loki had a thing for hot dogs covered in relish and olives. There's a reason why he loves the color green).

Before he could make another move, a voice called his name.

"THOR!" Bruce panted, "Th-Thor...is that you? M-maybe...maybe it's not!"

"Why, it's the angry mutation man!" Thor held his arms out, "I shall embrace you when you stop persperating. Why do you have this scrawny child with you? Did you...as Mr. Stark says, 'Hit that thang'?"

"What? No!" Bruce straightened up, "Betty isn't...and I'm not...and a child...Ugh, we need to have another talk! That's not the point, though. Tony's going after Danny and Sam!"

"Who are these people you speak of?" Thor asked.

"Tucker will catch you up on the way there, but you'll need to follow me," he swallowed, "Also, keep Tucker safe."

"Why do I need to stay behind _him_?" Tucker questioned.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Bruce began to run and his body started growing. His muscles bulged as his purple shirt tore off against his greener skin. Tucker stood back, gawking in horror and curiousity. Bruce (rather, the creature he had morphed into) roared, and started to run again. Thor extended a hand.

"Well, do you wish to follow him?" Thor asked.

Tucker said nothing and nodded, grabbing Thor's hand and being whisked into the sky via hammer.

* * *

"Jasmine, do you know where Stark went?" Steve walked into the lair, "It's been too quiet around here and he needed me to pick some logarithims up from the printer."

"Um..."

Steve looked up from the papers. Jazz was excessively shaking, eyes as wide as a deer.

"Jasmine, are you okay?"

"UM..."

"Jasmine-"

"UM, UM, UM, UM, UM...GAH!" Jazz screamed as she went speeding out of the labs, out of sight and sprinting down the S.H.I.E.L.D. corridors.

"Okay, J.A.R.V.I.S.!" Steve shouted.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Where are Stark and Dr. Banner?"

"Um, yes, those men. Uh, how about we change the topic of discussion? I have digital chess on my program in the breakroom! I could teach you some techniques that even Bruce wouldn't know!" J.A.R.V.I.S. began to stall.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., as the man in the room, I'm asking that you give me the coordinates to Stark's location!" Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Yes...yes, very well. Stark has gone after Mr. Fenton and his accomplice Miss Manson," J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke reluctantly.

"...STARRRRKK!"

"Tony's gonna kill me, Steve's gonna kill me, Bruce's gonna kill me!" Jazz splashed cold water on her face in the S.H.I.E.L.D. locker rooms. She took a deep breath and did what she did best: she started talking to herself.

"You're okay, you're okay! It's out of your hands now, and you can't do anything but stay here and give the coordinates out to Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton! Just stay here and remain calm!" Jazz reassured herself, "I can do this! Just keep a positive attitude and-"

Jazz gasped, reentering the labs in horror. Steve had gone, and even worse, his suit was gone, too.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's weird! I shouldn't be wearing this!" Danny complained as he ran next to Sam.

"Well then, smartass, you shouldn't have started whining!" Sam pointed out.

"...Gimme the disc."

CLUNK! The sound of a heavy landing echoed throughout the mountains. Tony lifted his mask up and stared at Danny.

"...Is this some sort of Scottish thing?" he gestured to Danny's legs.

"Well, I...I started...I started bl-"

"His manhood started bleeding and the only comfortable way to treat it was for him to embrace his womanhood!" Sam cut in.

"Well said, Wednesday," Tony shook his head, "What's going on?"

"You tell me," Danny gestured to the building, "We were just about to investigate."

"Not without authorization, Metal Man!"

Tony turned around, coming face to face with Thor. He huffed.

"You have no business chasing after these children without permission from your pirate captain!" Thor folded his arms, "You shouldn't have left your position at your flying building."

"Yeah, listen up, Hamlet. I'm kind of preoccupied here with man-skirt and Wednesday Adams. I don't have time for your poetry recites, but why don't you ask the Seal Team 6 reject back at the Helicarrier?" Tony spat.

"Excuse me, Stark?" Steve emerged out of nowhere, "I come out of the latrine and everyone except that redhead you fancy is gone!"

"I wish for no quarrel like my previous visit, I only wish to return my brother to Asgardian prison where he belongs!"

"Oh, shut up, Emily Dickinson! You've been here for about 5 minutes and I already can't stand you!"

As the group of Avengers argued, Sam ran closer towards the building and began searching for the opening. Danny, too caught up in trying to pull some of his icons apart, didn't notice until an uproarious clatter came from the back of the building. Sam was gone.

* * *

**Is this my best work? No, no it isn't, but I keep putting off the plot and dragging out the fillers for some unknown reason. Review, I cannot stress how much you need to review! Okay you guys, I'll see you in a week or two! Elephi245, out!**


End file.
